Light emitting diode (LED) light bars are typically used to indicate the status of a communications device, such as a radiotelephone. This status can include power indication, whether the communications device is electronically locked, and whether the device is in use.
These LED light bars are relatively expensive and require manual placement and soldering during the manufacturing process. Additionally, each label for the indicator lights must be silk screened on the communication device's lens since the light bar cannot be screened. This can add expense when a manufacturer has various models of approximately the same design and only the indicator labels vary. The manufacturer must make a different display lens for each model. There is a resulting need for an indicator that is less expensive to purchase and requires less labor to incorporate into a device.